Jess and Brady Job Done
by CBloom2
Summary: Kind of a coda to 5.20. Slight spoilers. Just something that wouldn't leave me alone after hearing Brady tell Sam that Jess just 'let him in'. Not sure if I've got the characters right, but bear with me, it's not a long story...


**Firstly I keep forgetting the disclaimer in my stories, so here goes: I do not own Sam, Dean or any of the familiar characters. I just borrow them now and again to mainly make Sam cry and Dean be the awesome big brother that we know he is.**

**Secondly, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this and my other stories. Some have reviewed and some have put them on alerts etc…Thank you, you are great.**

**Anyway, this story is a thought of mine after Brady mentioned about Jess just letting him into their apartment on that fateful night. It's probably not very good, but it won't leave my head – spoilers for 5.20.**

Knock! Knock!

Jessica Moore wiped her hands on the towel as she made her way through the homely apartment that she shared with her boyfriend, "Who is it?" She asked, as she glanced at the clock, to notice that it was after 8pm.

"Jess…? It's me," a voice that she barely recognised spoke back to her.

She looked through the peephole in the door and gasped as she fumbled with the lock and yanked the door open.

"Brady? Oh my god is that you?" She could barely recognise her friend as he stood before her. He looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks, his clothes were hanging off him, and his face…his face looked nothing like it had before. His relatively handsome face now gaunt and pale looking.

Jess reached out and took his arm to lead him into the living room, "Here, come here and sit down. Where have you been? We haven't heard from you in days, we've been really worried!"

Brady sat and pulled a shaking hand through his limp hair, "Honestly Jess? I've no idea where I've been. I feel like I've been asleep for weeks, just waking up this morning…then I came here…I didn't know where else to go…" He looked at her with obvious confusion.

Jess brought him into a loose hug, "You're here now and you're safe that's all that matters. Let's get you warmed up. You want some coffee, tea?"

"Tea would be great. Thanks Jess. Hey where's Sam?" he asked, suddenly noticing the absence of his friend.

"He went on a road trip with his brother…"

"His brother? I didn't know that he had a brother," Brady interrupted.

"I knew he had a brother, but it was a shock when he turned up in the middle of the night asking Sam to help look for their Dad, who had apparently gone missing on a hunting trip. He's due back later tonight." She finished as she left the room to make the tea. She never noticed the slight change in Brady's demeanour.

A few minutes later, Jess re-entered the living room, holding a tray with a cup of steaming, hot tea and a plate with a couple of chocolate chip cookies on it. She placed it on the table in front of Brady, who hadn't moved since she left, "So that's the delicious smell," he said as he noticed the cookies.

Jess smiled, "I was baking some for Sam, for when he gets back, because knowing him he'll be hungry and he's always looking for cookies," she said.

Brady smiled at her, "He's a lucky guy!" he stated.

"Well you got us together," Jess laughed

"Well if I'd known then that you made such good cookies, I wouldn't have let you within one hundred feet of Sam Winchester!" Brady smirked, "May I use the bathroom?"

"Of course you can. You know where it is," Jess replied, suddenly feeling slightly uneasy, but not really sure why she was feeling like that.

Brady eased himself up from the couch, taking hold of Jess's hand as he did, "Thank you for taking me in like this…" he said as he bent his head down to kiss her hand. Jess pulled it away as she felt a cold sliver of fear run down her back, "Brady…"

"I'm sorry, that was to much wasn't it? I didn't mean for you to fear me," Brady replied, as he lifted his head up.

Jess gasped for a second time that night when she saw that Brady's eyes had turned black, "Who the hell are you? What have you done to Brady?" she demanded, trying to sound braver than she actually felt.

"Technically I haven't 'done' anything to Brady. I've just borrowed him for a while, although when I've finished with him, they'll not be much left," 'Brady' smiled.

"Why are you here? What…what do you want with me?" Jess stammered.

"Actually sweetheart, it's not you we want…it's that hunter of a boyfriend of yours we want."

Jess was confused. Sam wasn't a hunter. Sure, his dad liked to hunt, but that wasn't Sam.

"He's never told you has he? No? Allow me to fill you in…you see when Sam was six months old, my boss killed his mum. Sliced her open and burned her on the ceiling. Now, ever since then Sam and his family have been hunting our kind, I guess it's kind of a revenge thing…" 'Brady' was revelling in Jess's confusion and fear, "But you see, it turns out that my boss needs Sam back in the hunting game, for reasons best known to himself, so we need a carrot to dangle in front of him…and guess what Jess? That carrot is you. Well, not you per se, but revenge for your death should give Sam the kick start that we need."

Jess was starting to shake now. Silent tears flowed down her soft, pale cheeks. She was going to die. How was that possible? Only half a hour ago she was making cookies for Sam…Sam, what would this do to him? If what that 'thing' was telling her was true, having another woman that he loved murdered in such a brutal way was going to break him.

"Aw Jess, please don't cry. You're really upsetting Brady here." Jess's head snapped up, "Yes he's still in here and it really is killing him knowing what's going to happen here, but hey, I'm in charge now…"

'Brady' made his way towards the kitchen, "Better put the cookies out for little Sammy boy…wouldn't want him to miss out."

As he left the living room, Jess looked towards the front door. Had he really just been stupid enough to leave her there on her own. Slowly, she began to take small, quiet steps towards the door…

"Oh no you don't. Did you really think that you would be able to escape…from me?" 'Brady' sauntered back into the living room with a plate of cookies in one hand and his other hand held out in front of him, causing Jess to start choking, just a little. 'Brady' smirked at her as he walked past her, still keeping her frozen in place, and put the plate down on the hall table. Then he walked back to Jess and grabbed her arm as he released his choke hold, "You're coming with me!" He yelled, anger clear in his voice.

He dragged a struggling Jessica into the bedroom that she shared with Sam. He flung her against the wall, causing her to cry out in pain. He surveyed the room around him, "Hmm, interesting…yes, perfect," was all he said.

Jess was sat on the floor with her arms hugging her knees, silently crying. There was nothing she could do. She was waiting for the inevitable, "Why Sam?" she whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you want Sam? What has he ever done to your kind?"

"Well, nothing yet, but my boss has big plans for him."

"One thing that I can tell you about Sam is that he won't get sucked in to your games. He'll see through it and when he does you WILL regret it!" Jess yelled with every ounce of strength that she had left in her. 'Brady' looked unimpressed.

"It's a real shame that I have to do this," He said almost with sincerity, "But hey all work and no play makes Brady a grumpy demon."

He raised his hand again, watching with satisfaction as Jessica was pulled up the wall by an invisible force. Once she was in place on the ceiling, 'Brady' went into the bathroom to turn on the shower. Just in time too, when he heard a car engine from the street outside, then a car door banging shut. He stayed where he was.

"Jess! You home?" Ah yes, Sammy's home.

He smiled as he heard the bed creak. He stole a quick look from the bathroom and saw Sam lay out on the bed with his hands behind his head. Perfect.

Unknown to the poor unsuspecting couple in that bedroom, the plan was put into motion. 'Brady' pointed a finger at Jess, who was still suspended on the ceiling, exactly over where Sam was falling to sleep. He knew that she couldn't talk, he'd made sure of that. He slowly moved his finger from left to right. As he did so, a red line started to appear across Jess's middle. Job done.

'Brady' quickly and quietly disappeared from the apartment with Sam's screams echoing in his ears. A smile of satisfaction etched across his face.

He waited behind the trees. Fire trucks, police cars, ambulances, they were all there but unfortunately none of them could save that 'poor, sweet girl' a neighbour had told him. He saw a solitary figure move to the back of that sweet, black classic car and open up the trunk. He was quickly joined by another, slightly smaller figure who kept looking at the taller one. He couldn't hear what was being said, so he took a chance and moved a little further forward. Suddenly there was the sound of a gun being loaded. It was thrown into the back of the car. The taller of the men slammed the trunk down, "We've got work to do" he said.

Another smile…Oh yeah, job done.

Authors note : Apologies if I messed up with 'the trunk' part of a car. I'm from UK and we call it a 'boot' and we put the 'lid' down (well I do anyway). So if I got anything else wrong I am very sorry.


End file.
